


Please don't do that again

by Bellarke_shipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bellarke, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I'm not sorry, Sad, rated for language, this is complete trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_shipper/pseuds/Bellarke_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka the first time Clarke calls Bellamy Blake "Bell"<br/>Bellamy and Clarke are out in the woods hunting for food.  There has been peace with grounders, and they had taken down the mountain men. Or they thought so, because now Bellamy has a bullet in him and Clarke is crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my second Bellarke piece *squeals*! I'm kind of feeling this is trash though, leave some constructive criticism?  
> Also, please do not mind spelling and grammatical errors, I was quite lazy to check over this. Can't wait for chapter two, too! It'll come in about a few hours, maybe two.  
> Remember, that I do not own these characters, but just this scene thought thing, Kass Morgan and The Cw own these characters.

"Come on Bellamy, we have to keep moving.  They don't have all day back at camp, and neither do I," Clarke's growling voice rang in Bellamy's ear.  

Despite her somewhat nasty voice towards the boy, she turned around giving him a strange grin, then headed a little ahead of him.

"Aw come on princess, it's so beautiful out," Bellamy's called out, his voice dreamy and dying into a whisper.  

Clarke turned around to find him in a somewhat trance. No harsh lines covered the plains of his face anymore, and his face was set in a  _smile_.  Bellamy looked so  _different,_ like Clarke had never even seen the boy who was now standing in front of her.  His face was beautiful, staring up at the sky beaming back down at him, in a complete daze.  

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled at the boy slightly older than her.  Clarke was even a bit set back by her own harshness, but it wasn't that meant that way.  The princess was just so  _surprised._

Clearly taken back too, Bellamy took a step back and tilted his head, eyebrows raised and the smile still showing on his face a bit.  The sun hit Bellamy's face to cast perfect shadows across his face, right in the places where it made him look like an angel.  Clearly in with a questioning expression, he waited for Clarke to respond.

"I just - I - you were just smiling, I've never seen you smile," Clarke looked up at the boy in front of her, "Well at least not in awhile," She smiled impishly and gave him a weak shrug. 

"You haven't either, princess," Bellamy laughed brightly before continuing his walk with Clarke

Before the boy could see Clarke bent her head down to hid the red tent that was crawling up her neck and onto her face.  She hated blushing in front of Bellamy, and she rarely ever did, she just felt weak when she did it.  Only the times when he called her princess did she start to break her into a blush.  There was nothing even special about it, Bellamy probably called all the other girls princess too.  

Clarke whirled around with Bellamy only a few steps behind her and before she could stop herself the words came rushing out, "Am I the only one you call princess?" And for a second time today Bellamy abruptly stopped and was taken by surprise.  His hands dropped to his sides and before he could open his mouth burst out, "Sorry, don't answer that.  Didn't realize I even said that," she mumbled, trying to hide her face behind her hair and shoving her now fists into her pockets. 

"Of course," Bellamy spoke to the blonde, almost a whisper.  Clarke turned back around at lightning speed with wide eyes, almost in surprise.  

Was he joking with her?  He had to be.  But, Clarke couldn't hep but think that it was actually true, and with those ideas a smile started creeping its way onto her face.  Once again, Clarke had to turn around from the boy to suppress the ongoing blush that was sneaking its way onto her face.   

Eventually, the slow poke Bellamy catches up with Clarke's quick strides, and they were walking side by side.  Clarke could feel the slight jolt of electricity running up her arm every time Bellamy's bare arm would brush her own.  Clarke honestly haven't felt like this forever, not since Finn... Lexa had constantly drilled into her mind that these things were such a weakness, that _love_ was a weakness.  But, it isn't.  Sadly, Clarke had believed this for an amount of time when she worked alongside the commander of the Grounders, but the blonde soon came to realize that love wasn't a weakness.  And for some odd reason the boy walking right beside her made her feel that way, and this strange feeling that gave butterflies in her stomach but love made her feel stronger.  

Clarke turned towards the boy, having to crane her head up a bit because of his height towering her own, "You know Bella-," Suddenly, Clarke was being interrupted by the sounds of leaves rustling and hurried footsteps.  

Out of instinct, Bellamy stepped in front of his princess, shielding her from the footsteps that were certainly  _not_ an animal's.  

"Clarke keep your eyes-"

A whizzing noise shot through the air, once again interrupting the two and cutting off Bellamy's words this time.  For a moment Bellamy just stood there, so Clarke had thought there was nothing wrong.  But, all Clarke had to do was look at the calm expression suddenly crossing Bellamy's face to know that there was something wrong.  Whipping out her pistol, Clarke blindly shot towards wherever the noise had come from, horrified to think it was a Mountain Man.  Out of pure luck, man in attire that had to come from the Mount Weather came tumbling down.  Dead. 

" _Bellamy!"_ Clarke screamed so loudly the voice wasn't even hers.   ** _  
_**

The boy in front of her came crashing down the instant Clarke screamed, gasping for air.  Clarke stumbled, but quickly caught a falling Bellamy in her arms.  The frantic slowly lowered Bellamy in her arms as calmly as she could, humming to the boy in her arms.

It was clear as day that Bellamy was losing blood all too fast, and that he was struggling.  Bellamy's blood was drenching his clothes and soaking Clarke's hands and getting under her finger nails.  

Clarke lowered Bellamy's head into her own lap, applying as much pressure as she could to where he had been shot, a few inches above his belly button.  With her free hair, Clarke brushed Bellamy's thick brown hair back, smiling down at him.  She hadn't noticed tears covered her face until a shaking hand came up wiping a tear away.  

Bellamy's hand was callused and rough from all the fighting and training.  But she didn't care, because Clarke leaned into his hands anyway, sobbing uncontrollably even though this bullet wound might not kill him.  

"Bellamy Blake -"

"I'm not going anywhere princess," Bellamy laughed in a shaky voice.

 

"That's not what I was going to say Bellamy.  I told you that you're going to get through this, Clarke stared into his eyes, the whispered, "  _We're_ going to be okay."

**(Bellamy)**

It was getting hard to see, a mix of some tears, even though he didn't want to admit it, and just some darkness taking over his vision.  

Clarke was leaning over Bellamy, her blonde hair curtained him and he couldn't see anything else, and Bellamy wasn't sure if he wanted to see anything else except Clarke.  The princess' blue eyes shined, tears rapidly spilling out but she still smiled down at Bellamy, despite her blood hand pushing down on his stomach.  

"I'm in love with you Clarke," Bellamy whispered up at her, not a grin but a genuine smile crossing his face.  He hadn't even realized he had said that, but figured that it would be now or literally never. 

"Don't say that Bellamy," Clarke cried, leaning even closer to him. 

"Why," Bellamy whispered, clearly utterly lost and confused.

"You say it like it's going to be the last time-"

"I"

"Well it's not going to be Blake.  Like hell I would let it be," Clarke laughed at him, shaking her head as tears spilled down and hit Bellamy's face, tasting the salt from Clarke's tears. 

And suddenly, Bellamy was feeling a weight being whispered off his shoulders and everything was quickly becoming blurry and black.  Bellamy couldn't quite make out the words Clarke were saying but it looked like she was a screaming mess and scrambling everywhere. 

Bellamy wasn't sure if he was making out the words, constantly whispering 'I love you's', but then suddenly everything was becoming black and Bellamy couldn't feel anything. 

 


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy got shot by one of the mountain men, and Clarke is crying. A lot. She's struggling to keep herself together while all of her friends are out except Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but here it is. Will this chapter be about Clarke saving Bellamy, or her mourning over his death?  
> Oh, and a lil bit of Clarke/Jasper if you squint, but it's platonic or whatever you want to call it.  
> Ignore grammatical and spelling errors, like always.  
> PLEASE NOTE, I decided to put this into three chapters because this one is already quite long and I don't want to make y'all wait that long.

**Bellamy**

Bellamy was coming in and out, one second he can see a bit of the Earth, and another he's seeing complete darkness. 

Now, there's shouting, yelling, and sobbing filling his ears, it makes his heart hurt.  A mask of blonde hair blocks his vision of the trees and the sky.  Blue eyes meet his, tears welling up and shouting that he can't make out by seems directed towards him.  Agony rips all through him, starting at his lower stomach where he had been shot.  Tons of pressure was being applied by a hand with his blood pooling out of it.

Things hurt, hell, his entire body was screaming with pain.  But what hurt a lot was the thought of leaving Octavia, his sister,in a world without him.  It hurt to have a chance at leaving the 100, his family, like his kids, his friends.  But what hurt like he was being torn from heaven and pulled into hell was a crying Clarke hovering over him and just even thinking of the thought of leaving her.  

Breathing was a struggle for Bellamy, and he was gasping for air whenever he could.  Bellamy couldn't hear the words that Clarke was saying, but he could tells what she was saying by the way her lips were moving because he's studied her saying this word an infinite amount of times. 

" _Bellamy!"_ Clarke was continuously screamed.  The princess' voice sounded quite distant to Bellamy, but he knew what she was screaming.  

He wanted to _fight._ Bellamy wanted to fight to live, he wanted to fight to stay with his people, his sister, his  _princess._

Then everything went black again. 

* * *

 

**Clarke**

"Mom!" Clarke cried, a wail of agony piercing everyone's ears on camp.  She half-dragged-half-carried Bellamy through Camp Jaha, all eyes staring in complete surprise at the bloody duo.  Tears streamed down Clarke's face, her hands were stained with blood while she carried the boy.

Jasper and Abby came rushing out from the so what "ark", their faces masked with horror and confusion too.  Jasper was immediately by Clarke's side, carrying Bellamy with her while Abby came rushing behind him.  As quickly as they could, they rushed the bleeding boy to the med bay.

Clarke's cries and sobs echoed all through the camp, sending cold shivers down everyone's spines.

She hated this.  She hated crying and being weak in front of everyone, but oh god did she not want to lose one of the few people she loved in this world.  She hated everything, the Mountain Men, nature, everyone and everything.  But most importantly, somehow, Clarke was finding a way to hate herself.  How could she let this happen?  She had only gotten Bellamy back so soon and here he was, bleeding and being carried by her and Jasper.

Eventually, the three had gotten to the med bay, clearing a table and Abby aggressively ordering Jasper to get her what she needed.

Lots of people were out of the camp this week.  Lots of important people, too.  Including Octavia.

Clarke couldn't help but cry even more, she felt useless because she couldn't even help her mom because of how bad her hands were shaking.  Octavia was just beginning to forgive her, what Clarke had wanted in so long.  But if the older Blake sibling died all hell would be released on Clarke, and Clarke couldn't blame anyone but herself.    

Jackson and Jasper had come back, aiding Abby with the things she needed and Jackson giving her the extra hands she needed.  

"Get out!"  Clarke demanded to the unnecessary people in the med bay, her voice sounding unfamiliar to her own ears.  Rage boiled in her blood and she had no idea why.  At herself, no?  She wasn't even mad, she was terrified at the thought of losing Bellamy Blake. 

Clarke hadn't even noticed how bad she was shaking until Jasper's hand touched Clarke's shoulder.  He must have been whispering to her for awhile until she finally understood that he was saying that they needed to leave.  

The blonde nodded, trying to take deep breaths, but she simply couldn't.  And she crumbled into Jasper, hoping her upset friend would not only hold himself but her too.  Jasper carried Clarke out, trying to soothe her to not to cry so loud, "Bellamy wouldn't want you to cry Clarke," Jasper whispered quietly, but this only made the princess cry more.  

By the time they had gotten out of the medical area, sobs were wracking her body to the point where people turned there heads from the former leader of the 100 because it too hurt their hearts.  

Clarke cried, she cried for herself, for the 100, for the things she's done, and most importantly for Bellamy.  Clarke was crying on the ground, leaning against the walls of the med bay where Bellamy might died or be saved.  Jasper slung his arm around his shoulders to comfort her, and she gladly leaned her head onto his shoulder and continued crying.  

She didn't know exactly when she had stopped crying.  The tears had refused to come, and she sat there silently, a blank expression crossing her face.  Raven, Monty, Octavia, and basically anyone she knew right now were out doing their duty for the camp.  It was only her and Jasper to mourn something they might lose.  

Jasper had been asleep a few hours after Clarke's heavy scene, and the sun was beginning to set.  Abby and Jackson had left the med bay about an hour ago to get some rest and clean up, but Clarke wasn't ready to go in.  To see what she had let happen to Bellamy, to  _her_ Bellamy Blake.   

After about 15 minutes of debating, Clarke slowly took Jasper's arm off of her shoulders and folded his hands over his lap, trying not to disturb her best friend.  Reluctantly, she stood up and slowly began walking back to the med bay.  The last few hours ago, she had been here dragging a dying Bellamy in her arms with Jasper.  She could feel open eyes on her, and a lump formed in Clarke's throat.  Her breath quickened and her heart began to pick up its pace.  

When Clarke entered into the med bay the sight tore her heart into an infinite amount of pieces and the she wanted to wipe the image from her mind. 

It was Bellamy, lying on the cold metal table, eyes closed and shirtless.  There was blood, but it had been cleaned up to the best of its ability, and there were stitches at his lower stomach.  The blonde hadn't even realized she was crying until she brought her hand up to her face only to realize it was wet.  

Bellamy was breathing.  That was a start.  

Slowly, she walked over to him.  As she came closer, there appeared to be more blood on him, only making her want to cry more.  She grabbed a towel beside her, and dumped it in a nearby bucket of water.  

She first started wiping off the dirt, grime, and blood off of his pretty face.  Clarke brushed back his dark curls and everything made her laugh a bit.  She remembered once or twice about Bellamy joking on how pretty his face was that it could destroy someone's world.  And here Clarke was, her world being ripped into shreds.  

By about an hour Bellamy's body was wiped clean of all the blood and dirt she could get to. She was tired.  She was tired from crying and just tired from the world.  And slowly, the blonde began nodding off, her hand holding on tightly to Bellamy's. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned because chapter 3 (final) will be coming soon. My goal is to have it out by 3/16/15, the latest at 3/20/15!  
> This chapter is also not as long as I was planning, but I just really wanted to split this last piece into two chapters!  
> Remember, I don't own these lovely characters ;)


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's back at camp and everyone is doing their best to keep the former leader of the 100 alive. Clarke is having difficulties pulling herself together, and it's only a matter of time before she goes insane if they can't save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the final chapter of this little Bellarke fic. It took so much longer than I intended it too, and I apologize for taking so long to post this final chapter. Things got quite hectic, but I hope you forgive me. Anyways, thanks for waiting and please enjoy.

**Clarke**

The sun peaked through the doors that were left open in the Med Bay. Clarke’s body felt stiff. Her hand was numb from a weight that was on top of it, and that made her grow frigid. Slowly, the blonde princess sat up, with her eyes still closed she pulled her hand out from the weight that was on it. She sat back for a moment, breathing deeply and gulping all too loudly. And when she sat up and peeled her eyes open, her heart stopped.

There he was, just like she left him, a Bellamy lying on a cold table underneath her. Clarke brought up a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob, but she failed, because the camp could hear a wail of agony piercing each of their ears. Pain spread through Clarke’s body like a wild fire, and she couldn’t help but cry louder. She cried, and she cried. Clarke cried for everything and everyone. For the people she’s lost, the lives lost on the ark, , herself, and Bellamy. No pain was greater than the sounds that were escaping the lonely leader’s mouth.

Clarke didn't know how long she was crying for, just that it was a long time. After maybe about two hours of crying on the cold for next to Bellamy, Jasper had come in and brought her some food. The boy left without a word, knowing that she needed some time to regroup.

But there was no regrouping. Recovering. Nothing.

Pain and agony was sketched across Clarke’s face like it had been there for years.

Finally, tired of what she was doing she stood up and paced slowly in front of Bellamy, running her hand furiously through her hair.

“This is not what he would have wanted, Clarke,” the girl whispered to herself. For a minute she was horrified, maybe she was going insane. But Clarke eventually accepted the fact, continuously pacing in front of the boy whispering to herself.

After about 15 or so minutes of pacing, Clarke’s heart was racing, and it felt ready to leap out of her chest. Deep breaths she took as she settled on the tiny makeshift stool next to the boy. Clarke’s head screamed no at her. Over and over again her heart warned her not to do it, wait for Abby to check on Bellamy. But, nothing was stopping her now. With a shaky hand the blonde traced her hand up Bellamy’s shoulder, following up to his neck and landing on his pulse. Gently, Clarke rested her finger there, inhaling a sharp breath.

She felt nothing.

Nothing was there, no pulse.

Clarke tried again, in pure panic. She abruptly stood up, her hands clawing at the boy’s olive skin. She whispered nonsense, many of her words consisting of no. It wasn't real, nothing was real, none of this was real. It was a horrible nightmare Clarke was stuck in and she was going to wake up any minute now and hear Bellamy calling her awake from her tent and taunting her about how loudly she snored.

But none of that was every going to happen again.

Eventually, Clarke’s legs gave up on her. Her whole body came crashing down at once, and her head slamming into the corner of the cold metal table on the journey.

And there she lay, a pool of blood seeping out of the side of head. Waves of agony came crashing down on her. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to die.

There, stood two empty holes in the void. Both belonging to a broken girl, one of heartbreak and one of loneliness. And there cried a young child, who was too broken to be called a child anymore.

* * *

 

A groan escaped Clarke's mouth as the bright sun seeped through her closed lids, but she couldn't find the energy to be annoyed.  All of the memories from about an hour ago came washing down on the blonde, but she couldn't feel anything,  _she didn't want to feel anything._

Slowly, Clarke forced her eyes open to find that she was laying against the med bay tent once again.  There, like she anticipated, was Jasper slouching right next to her.  Her head lay rested against her sleeping friend's shoulder and she grimly smiled to herself. 

At least Jasper was alive. 

Jasper's arm slung against her shoulders, pulling him close to her.  For a minute Clarke just wanted to stay there, with her best friend.  She wanted to hide from the world and all the wrong things she's done in life and from the people she's lost.  Clarke wanted to cower in fear and hide against a sleep Jasper, but she couldn't do that.  

There was a deep pounding at Clarke's temple, and she had to stifle a groan to hide her pain.  The events flashed back at her once again.  All she could recall was that she was crying, and then she crumbled to the ground, hitting her head on something.  

Finally, after a few minutes of resting against Jasper, Clarke peeled his arm off of her shoulders.  She shook her head, a smile crawling it's way up her face, but she abruptly stopped herself. 

What the hell was she absolutely thinking?!

It disgusted Clarke how she could be so happy while Bellamy was inside the tent she was sleeping against  _dying._

Clarke froze while she was beginning to stand up, and chills ran up and down her back.   _Bellamy was dying._ A grumble escaped Clarke's throat and she brought a shaking hand up to her face, forcing herself not to cry.  

"I'll be right back Jas," Clarke forced out, her voice shaking.  She ruffled the sleeping boy's hair and turned away, willing herself not to cry.  "He would want you to be happy, Clarke," the blonde scolded herself, staring up to the sky, as if there were answers written in the clouds.  

Quickly, she shuffled to the tents door once again.  Her heart thumped against her chest, getting ready to leap out of her mouth.  The pain on the side of her head had gotten worse, but Clarke refused to take notice of it.  Clarke hadn't even noticed how hard she was squeezing her hands until she let go, a slight tingle racing through her hands.

Clarke closed her eyes for a minute, standing a few feet away from where Bellamy was lying.  She had to contain herself, no more tears.  No more crying, Clarke didn't want to cry anymore.  

Finally, she reached Bellamy and sat beside him, drawing in a shaky breath.  Clarke brought a hand up to his face, tracing the hard edges of his jaw up to his hair, tucking a hair out of his face.   

"Wouldn't want to hide that pretty face of yours, Bellamy?"  Clarke laughed uneasily, and she couldn't help but feel a tear sliding down her dirt covered face. 

"No," a voice so softly whispered that Clarke had to turn blink twice and look at Bellamy.  She thought she was going insane, she continued tracing his face, but then another sound escaped his lips, "Don't cry now princess, I'm not dead yet,"

And with those few words it felt like Clarke's eyes bulged out of their sockets.  She froze at first, stunned and confused and happy and just oh so happy.  

With a squeak of Clarke's voice, she lunged at the older boy.  Her arms went flying around his neck, sobbing quietly into his chest.  These weren't her loud cries full of pain.  These tears were quiet, full of relief.  Bellamy bought a shaky hand up and buried it into Clarke's wavy blonde hair.  With that action, it only made her cry more, holding him tighter.     

Clarke's body began shaking, and she clutched onto Bellamy's shoulders to stop herself.  The boy let out a shaky laugh, feeling Clarke's tears stain his cold skin. 

"Bellamy," Clarke croaked into a relieved whisper.  She whispered his name again and again, making it sound like a prayer that she wanted to come true.  "Are you real?" She whispered, more to reassure herself than anything in the whole entire world. 

"I'm right here, Clarke," Bellamy's raspy voice whispered into her hair.  Clarke's blonde hair was tangled and dirty and filled with Bellamy's blood but he didn't care, he only buried his face deeper into his hair.

"I fucking hate you Bellamy," Clarke laughed, pulling away from him to take him in.  He was paler than usual, and the hard lines that etched his face were gone.  Waves of relief rushed through Clarke, hitting her like a tsunami.  She shook her head violently, closing her eyes and praying to whatever gods were looking down at her, giving them her thanks.  

Bellamy looked up at Clarke, staring at her in astonishment and awe.  He thought that the last thing he would see was Clarke and the Earth, and he makes a silent prayer too.  Praying that they were the last things he did see.  

Bellamy brought a shaky hand up to Clarke, cupping her cheek and brushing away the tears that fell from her eyes.  Clarke hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt the pads of Bellamy's thumb brushing across her face.  Clarke brought her hand up to meet his, and leaned into his touch.  She sighed, a closed her eyes shut for a brief time.  When she opened her eyes, she was still crying, but smiling down at his lying form.

"Bell, I - I thought you were-" Clarke whispered, but couldn't quite finish her words, because those few words sounded so horrible to her ears.  But her shaking stopped when she realized what she had done, "I - I'm so sorry Bellamy.  I didn't mean, I didn't mean to call you-", but Clarke couldn't quite finish when Bellamy brought his lips up to crash into her own.

Clarke let out a surprised gasp at first, but laughed into his mouth, breathing in his scent, kissing him back.  There first kiss wasn't rushed or wild, it was slow, just like how the two wanted it.  Because they had all the time in the world.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I love you guys so much for being patient, and I genuinely had fun writing this (even though it did take quite long). Leave comments letting me know how I did (no offense will be taken), just need to know how I did with my first Bellarke multi-chapter.  
> Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors, too, oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for leaving y'all at a cliff hanger, hopefully by the time you're reading this there'll be a second chapter!  
> Feel free to leave a comment(s). :)


End file.
